Krypton's Suit
by Sanji Himura
Summary: The plug suit. This thin piece of rubber is designed to synch with the Evas. What happens when Shinji finds the original plug suit? New 52 based.


A foreword: Welcome to the project that I felt that should have won the poll. Can we be honest here and say that there isn't too many Superman works that are actually based on the New 52 time line...

...Well I say that, however, I should put a misnomer on that as I came across one story that uses the New 52 story that is a Batman Beyond/Justice League crossover.

This is my own take on an AU New 52 crossover. Please note that I may not get all details of the New 52 universe correct, so this is to the best of my knowledge. With that little bit of disclosure, let's get started:

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**An AU DC 52/Evangelion crossover**

**Krypton's Suit**

The plug suit. That one piece of engineered rubber that is supposed to both protect the decency of the pilot and to encourage synchronization to the evangelion was all based on classified alien technology. What was the tech? Not even the current head of Project E, Ritsuko Akagi, had the privilege of seeing the suit in question. It was locked away in a vault deep within Terminal Dogma, or at least that is what Commander Gendo Ikari had told senior staff and SEELE.

In reality, the suit was locked away in a safe deposit box in Smallville, Kansas, under three layers of encryption security for the one day that the world might need a new Superman.

**Smallville, Kansas**

**January 24, 2015**

**11:24 AM Central Standard Time**

A grey haired man approached the central bank of Smallville. The man was in his early sixties, but was forced to walk with a cane due to a deathly heart condition. His slicked back hair and stubble facial hair made him hard to recognize today, but twenty five years ago he would have stood out like sore thumb.

The bank manager seemed to have identified him easily enough as he entered the bank, "Mr. Wayne, I'm glad that you can make it, but where is your assistant, Mr. McGinnis?"

"Terrance is at Gotham University for his college tour day," Bruce replied almost as calmly. Bruce knew that it was a half-truth, as Terry, now known as Batman, was going off world for his watchtower shift with the Justice League. "I am here for Clark's box," Bruce continued.

"Rather unfortunate what happened to the fellow. Rather good reporter for the Daily Planet, but even better man. No children from last I heard, so why the need to get the box now?"

"Did you read the Daily Planet lately?"

"I don't see how that has any relevance?"

Bruce tossed him a copy of yesterday's Daily Planet that conveniently has the headline, "Superman Returns?"

"So exposing him to his heritage early..."

Bruce cut him off, "No. I am exposing him to his destiny before mad men destroy the world, Oliver."

"That is what I don't necessarily like about you Bruce," Oliver Queen said as the two make their way to the safe deposit boxes, "You always seem to be one step ahead of all of us, but yet you are always bent over backwards when exposing someone to bad news. Yeah, I still have my old satellites up in the air as they hovered over Tokyo-3, hell, the designs for the MAGI supercomputer was based on old watchtower tech that we never used in the Justice League, so you have the pilots viewpoint as to how that monster was defeated."

The first layer of encryption was a simple key swipe entry. Both the bank manager and all of the clients held nearly identical cards, but the data that was stored in them would tell the other two checkpoints who to expect and to prepare the databases accordingly. Oliver would swipe his key first, followed by Bruce.

As the door opened, Bruce replied, "we all have our secrets, Oliver, but since Cadmus dissolved thirty years ago, what is to stop them from engineering another Son of Superman?"

Oliver quickly countered, "Like they did with the McGinnis boys?"

"Sad, but true. Leave it to Amanda to play god when she isn't wanted."

The second layer of encryption is a palm print scanner. However, unlike traditional palm print scanners of the past, this one works in two layers of security. One layer would analyze the palm's skin print against the local database while the other layer would scan the blood vessels underneath the skin layer as a fail safe against hackers. Bruce put his right palm on the device first, followed by the left hand of Oliver Queen.

As the laser grid shut off and the second door opened, Oliver quickly asked, "How is Conner taking the news that he has a brother via artificial assimilation living in Tokyo-3?"

"Not well, but he warmed to it after he was told that it wasn't by the League's doing or Project Krypton that created him. At last check in, he is at the Fortress of Solitude with his grandfather's ghost."

The final room is where League items were held under a false wall protected by a palm-rental scanner. Unfortunately, only Bruce and Terry can open the door as their genetic code is so similar that the computer can't tell between the two as a small sample of blood is needed to open the door. After the well oiled machine known as Bruce Wayne procured access, the door unlocked itself and opened to an elevator shaft.

The trip down was relatively quick as the two formally wealthy men was down to the basement floor in a matter of seconds. The elevator's doors reveal a cave similar to the Batcave in Gotham and a pleasant surprise.

"I didn't expect for you to use the teleport pad from the Watchtower, Conner," Bruce returned to Conner's sudden appearance.

"You aught to know better, Bruce," Conner replied, "Anything that involves my father is my business."

"Fair enough," Oliver quickly resolved the situation, "How good is your Japanese?"

"One large miso ramen with extra pork to go," Conner replied in perfect Japanese.

"Good enough," Bruce replied, as he is flawless in the language as well. "Think you can put a rush delivery on your father's suit to Japan?"

"I can, but why?"

"Because the suits that they will give him to synchronize with the giant robot that he pilots are based on that suit. He will need the original sooner rather than later."

"Very well." Conner got out his communicator, "Superman to Watchtower, one to beam to the Kent Farm priority."

"Understood, Superman," the communicator replied back.

In a flash, Conner vanished, leaving Bruce and Oliver to return to the surface of the bank, their job finished.

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 1018


End file.
